lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Haikino Suki
|Haikino Suki}}, is a minor character and one of the teachers in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure,' she is also the leading Cure in Oni Precure!. Her cure form is Cure Blue Ash (キュアブルー灰 Kyua Buru Asshu) and her catchphrase is "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" (すべてがうまくなり、心配しないでください！ Subete ga umaku nari, shinpaishinaidekudasai!)'' She has Aoi as her fairy partner. History Early Life Born as the first daughter of the Haikino family, Suki has a very cheerful and happy childhood. Since being a child, she was very interested in BMX and extreme sports, but her parents didn’t pay much attention about this. However, she begin to be a skilled athlete in her school. In 3rd grade, she mets Akari Yagyu, a boy who just moved on Fushimi Town. Both became close friends and stay together in everything. Becoming Cure Blue Ash She has a pacific life in her town, having Yagyu Akari (later Cure PinK Cherry) as friend and classmate. One day in excursion to Hizen, a strange seal gets broken, due for negative energy surrounding the world and giving her the powers of the ''Sacred Oni Altar, ''being granted with the powers of The Blue Demon, champion of the Oni world. Since that day, she became Cure Blue Ash, and former leader of the Oni Precures group. Fighting Against the White Witch Having a solid group, after weeks of struggles and problems, finally got the real power of the spirit charms, She was able to defeat the White Witch, queen of the Dark World, and prevents the descend of the Red Star. After that, Fushimi become a peaceful life... maybe. Being PCA's Teacher After months of the principal struggle, she received a letter from '''Principal Gracielle, '''signed too by Ariadna (Cure Black Rose) to join the teachers on the academy, especifically as the Weapons Teacher. As a teacher, Suki seems sometimes to be a bit careless but unintentionally, most times she recognizes her mistakes when she mess it with her students when she gets very excited about their potential, but that’s why she feels they have a lot of power to take out and big potential. Appearance Suki's look is very informal for being a teacher, normally using jeans jackets and skirts or pants, with short sleeves shirts. Mostly because she moves on a bicycle Her brown hair as a civilian, looks a bit disheveled, due for running and jumping. As Cure Blue Ash, her hair turns yellow and longer, being more straight than her normal form, also her eyes changes from brown to hazel/honey Her cure look is a blue Yukata tied with pink and white ribbons, also she wears blue gloves and blue heels. Also she wears a horn-like head ornament Personality Suki's personality is calm, and relaxed. She is more friendly type around people. She prefers looking for a solution for everyone, and better if she is the only in charge, bringing her to some risks being the leader of the Oni Cures' team. Cure Blue Ash '''"The Sweet Memories of the Ash, Cure Blue Ash!" 灰の甘い思い出, キュアブルーアッシュ！ Hai no amai omoide, Kyua Burūasshu! Cure Blue Ash (キュアブルーアッシュ, Kyua Burūasshu) ''is Suki’s Precure Alter Ego. She doesn’t need any companion to get able to transform, only need Aoi near of her and the Tengu Mirror, with the symbol of the tree. Her power rest more in the usage of magic and weapons, being these her advantage on battle. The weak point on her is the speed and brutal force, being weaker in this one. Her magic is based on Thunder/Darkness, this last one being her basis to purification, sending the evil essence to the spiritual world. Her principal weapon is her pair of broadswords (One Blue and other Pinky red), they don’t have a real blade, their use is only for cut/remove evil from the bodies possessed by it. Transformation Suki holds her mirror, open and showing the blue soul gem, and screams “Precure! Release my Soul!” in case of the gauntlet, she raises her right arm and screams “Precure, Release my Soul!” Is important to have Aoi near of her, because one part is Aoi’s spiritual self getting into the mirror to grant the powers. The transformation stage is not very long, beginning with a beam of blue light to surround her and then appearing her precure outfit in parts, ending with her hair and eye color change and the appearance of her hair ornament with her blue gem. Attacks '''Normal Attacks' * Thunderclap Apart of punchs and kicks, she can use the Blue-pink sword to create electric waves and paralyze the monsters, so she can use her finisher. * Double Slash: She uses the red sword as a normal sword, along with the blue one to do a double cut. This works mostly on big enemies or to reject attacks Finisher * Purification Cut: Blue Ash raises her pink sword, and concentrates her energy into it. When the sword is fully charged, the gold circles shine and is covered in a red flame. Screaming “Precure, Purification Cut!” Blue Ash is capable of cut through the darkness of the hearts and purify them, in that way, she can destroy the monsters. Relationships Aoi '''- Fairy partner. With the time they become close friends and he begin to be the support in the worst moments. '''Yagyu Akari – Best friend and later Love interest Chiseino Sora – History class teacher, and precure Mentor. Shimabara Kushisa – Precure companion and close friend. Suki’s mother works in the Shimabara Toy Company, which is property of Kushisa’s parents. Kamibara Ariadna – Best friend since they had more time being along. Takame Ryo – Crush and close friend. Haikino Shizuka – Younger sister and precure companion Yagyu Noriko – Considers Suki has a rival, and they are pre-destined enemies (when being controlled by Gertrude to transform her into Wine Crow) Etymology Inher last name, 早岐 (haiki ) means Ash Tree, as の (no) means of Her first name 愛 (suki) means love. The complete meaning is “Love of Trees’ Ashes” more related to her fairy/spirit partner Aoi background as her spiritual ancestor. Gallery Trivia * Suki is (in a way) the feminine way to name Soki (Aoi’s spiritual name) * She’s the first precure to have a love relationship with a fellow member of the same precure group * She’s one of the few precures to have a sister in the same group (Shizuka/Cure Mino) * She’s the first Precure Leader to use blue as principal color * She’s the first precure to use two weapons simultaneously Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Teachers